I'll Be There
by ambieexxsunshine
Summary: Oliver Wood goes through memory lane, and tries to find out how he feel in love with his wife. and when. I'm Yours by John Mraz. hope you like it, first one-shot!


**I'll Be Here**

**inspiration : **I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

**summary: **Oliver Wood goes through memory lane, and tries to find out how he feel in love with his wife. and when.

**author's note : **dedicated to dustin from your fiancee, Willa. ( obviously, that's not me. i'm ambiee. and i'm writing the story. )

**disclaimer : **i do not own harry potter or the song. i just adore them. not own them.

* * *

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out_  
_ I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Oliver Wood stared blankly at his ceiling, the light breathing of his wife can be heard. They've been married for nearly four years now, and everything was perfect. She was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which technically means that she is one of the people that tries to get different countries to cooperate with them in wizarding politics and public. She had just recently went to Africa for a month and talked to their Minister of Magic, and told him that he sho_uldn't worry about his people being hungry for long. Oliver's lovely wife also made it to Witch Weekly, as the Woman Role Model of The Year, which he is extremely pro_ud of.

The Puddlemere United Quidditch Team was going great. After he married her, his self-esteem boosted up and he became more eager and keen to play. But everytime Amber Wood wasn't there, he felt empty. But he knew that in spirit she was there. That happened a lot when she was in Africa. But he knew she was doing it to help the people. She noticed and made it up for him..(winkwink). Anyway, Oliver looked over his sleeping wife's features.

How her golden hair shone when the sunshine or moonlight hit it, when she opens her eyes, gray would clash with brown, her ruby-red lips and how many times Oliver wanted to kiss it. So many memories. So many painful memories. The Battle for Hogwarts was one of them. After that battle, she began instantly mute. For months she wouldn't talk to him. And it broke Oliver's heart. He couldn't live life like that. But, when he proposed to her, she broke down and cried, smiled, and accepted him in her life. And he was grateful. The twenty-four year old grinned as he continued to look back at the ceiling.

When did he ask her out?

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We'__re just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

Ah-ha! Oliver finally remembered. It was after that death-defying match against Ravenclaw. She in sixth year, while he was in his final year. Oh how he loved that day. It was the best day of his twenty-sixed year life.

_Oliver landed slowly onto the ground, as everyone crowded around Harry, with the Snitch trying to get away from the boy's grasp. Oliver felt happier than ever. They won the Quidditch House Cup! They did, they did! Oliver's eyes searched the crowd of gold and red, trying to look for a certain girl. As he mounted off of his broom, he walked cautiously into the crowd, just before cracking onto a grin and yelling, " WE BLOODY HELL WON! " He bear-hugged Harry, and patted the twins' hard on the back._

_But he was caught off-balance as the girl with golden hair ran towards him and crashed his lips upon her own. The crowd went silent, and Oliver stood dumbfounded. _

_Was she kissing him? Seriously?  
_

_It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, before actually kissing her back and lifting her off of her feet. They both pulled away from each other and smiled._

_" Finally, Wood! " George yelled from the crowd, causing everyone to laugh._

Oliver remembered Amber attending the Graduation Ceremony. She was there with his family, smiling brightly at him. She hugged him tightly and was instantly loved by his family. His father was proud of him, finding a charming girl like that. Oliver silently chuckled from the memory. When she told him about the Yule Ball in her seventh year, he became a bit jealous. What if she was taking someone else, and fell in love with him?! But then, she owled him and told him, _' Dear Ol', Don't worry. I have George as a date! Nothing'll happen! ' _He still had the letter. And it's been with him for nearly five or four years. He remembered the time when she graduated, and how her parents and his parents were acting.

_" Jennings, Amber! " called McGonagall, as Amber confidently went up to where Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were. She looked at Dumbledore and gave him an all-time smile, as she reached out and shook his and McGonagall's hand. She nodded at her, making Amber smile brighter._

_Oliver's father thought it was a great time to embarrass the couple._

_" That's my son's girl! Oliver Wood's girl! Way to go Ollie! Look at the girl! She's gorgeous! " Oliver's father ratted on, as Oliver and Amber flushed red. Oliver's mother tried to calm him down, and was successful. And that was the moment when he told her that he was accepted in Puddlemere United and she told him that she had been accepted in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. _

Oliver grinned widely. That was the most embarrassing moment. Yet, he liked it. It was as if his father was telling everyone to back away from Amber. And he wouldn't hesitate to _Avada Kedavra _on anyone who hurts her. She was like his lifeline. His heart.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch closer dear  
and i will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what i be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

Oliver turned over and looked at his sleepy beauty. Her golden locks were covering most of her face, and so his hand took them away. She looked so innocent and angelic. No wonder he fell in love with her. She was everything he needed. They both loved Quidditch, and they were both crazy for each other. And so when they both said "_I do_", they meant it. Oliver's mother was sobbing rivers, sobbing onto Amber's mother's shoulder. It was quite funny. The newly wed instantly laughed at the sight, but also felt a bit flattered.

After that, both of them became fairly famous for their work. Because of Oliver's confidence boost, he lead Puddlemere United unto the Semi-Finals. Everyone was estatic to see a new team enter, and Oliver became an instant star. The _Daily Prophet _and the _Quibbler _both wanted him to give them an interview. And he gladly accepted both.

Amber's fame was the opposite. She didn't work for any Quidditch team, but works devotedly unto her Ministry of Magic work. When Oliver was sullen at his wife's departure to Africa, he found himself reading the _Daily Prophet _front page. There stood Amber, with Hermione Granger and a couple of African witches and wizards. Apparently, Africa did not have enough time and money to build a wizarding school, and so the some of the children died from insanity. Amber and Hermione taught some of the kids about the basic magic spells, and two of the students stood out. Amber and Hermione did everything they could to ensure that the two children were able to attend Hogwarts. And it was successful. The siblings were now entering their second and first year at Hogwarts. That's how she had her fame.

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A lá one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

Oliver noticed the sun rise. _I guess I might've been strolling down Memory Lane all night! _he thought, as he layed in bed and let his arms snaked around his wife's waist. He smiled at all the memories they both shared. Happy yet painful ones. They lost many friends to V-V-Voldemort, but also gained new ones. They found their true selves at Hogwarts, and also found that perfect person, just for them. Oliver felt himself being pulled into the sleeping realm, and peacefully began to dream about Quidditch and his family.

" MOMMY! DADDY! WAKEY WAKEY! " a young voice squealed, as the bed Oliver and Amber were laying at began to bounce. Apparently, someone was trying to interupt their beautiful sleep.

" _MO_-MMY! _DA_-DDY! WAKE UP! " the voice repeated, now the jumping became severe. Oliver heard giggles, but not from the voice. From his wife.

" Abigail, we're awake now, huney-pie! " Amber's sweet voice comforted, as Abigail's jumping had stopped. Oliver faked a groan and sat up.

" _ABBY!_ Why'd you wake Daddy up? " he asked, pretending to be hurt. Abigail giggled and crawled towards her father. Oliver smiled as the child hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" Sorry, Daddy, " she cutely apologized, making Oliver chuckled and tickled his daughter.

Abigail Aimée Wood was the mixture of Oliver and Amber. She inherited Amber's gray eyes, yet Oliver's dark brown locks. It's still unknown for her abilities, but she's already showing interest in Quidditch. Oliver smiled and inwardly thanked Merlin for giving him the perfect family.

" Daddy, Mommy, don't you have wook 'chuday? " Abigail asked, her baby accent still clingy unto her voice. Amber smiled and made their noses touch together.

" So after work, we'll be having fun! " Amber exclaimed, getting out of bed and picking up their daughter. Oliver shook his head.

" No. " was all that came out of his mouth. Abigail gave him a confused look and looked at her mother.

" Today, " Oliver paused, picking up Abigail from Amber's arm, " we are going to go to Diagon Alley and spending family time together! " he said excitedly, making Abigail squealed. Amber gave him a hard look, but he grinned happily at her, causing her to laugh.

Amber stretched and let out a moan. " So Mommy's going to be absent from work, while Daddy's going to miss practice, 'kay? " she told the three year-old, as Abigail nodded her head uncontrollably and dashed towards her room. Oliver smiled and hugged his wife from behind once more.

" What's on your mind, Ollie? " she asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Oliver smirked and began to sway her.

He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ears,

" I'm yours, " Amber gasped and grinned.

" DADDY! HELP ME PICK OUT A DWESS! " Abigail's voice rang through the house, as Oliver untangled himself from Amber and went inside Abigail's coral-colored room.

What a great life.

_This is our fate, I'm yours..._

* * *

That was my little song-y one-shot. i don't know. but i didn't like it that much.

what do you think?

loved it? hate it? should i stop writing immediately?

love,

ambiee.


End file.
